Rise of The Blazing Dark Wizard
by TheMuncher
Summary: What if Zeref won the war with the Alvarez Empire? What is Zeref managed to reset the world using the Ravines of Time and Fairy heart? What if Natsu retained his memories but Zeref did not? Watch as Natsu Dragneel relives his life as it was supposed to be, but Zeref and his roles are reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(**This is from chapters 533-535 but altered.**)

Zeref stood in front of Natsu in his Fairy Heart clothing. Magic power radiated off of him. He wore a white trench coat with intricate golden designs along it. It had a high color that split into multiple parts at the top. The coat opened up revealing his pare torso, and around his neck there was a heart shaped clast holding it on. He wore white pants with the same golden design on it, and being held up by a white belt, with an X-shaped buckle, and with white sandals like Natsu's. He had white wings on his back made up of the infinite magic power he now possessed, as magic filled the air around him as it radiated off his body.

Natsu crouched on the ground in front of Zeref as he held the First Master, Mavis close to his chest in a protective manar. He wore a tattered black coat with only one sleeve that was burned revealing his forearm. He wore white baggy pants that went down to about the middle of his shin with brown straps at the bottom closing it off. He had a born belt holding them up, and on his feet he had black sandals. He donned a red fairy tail guild mark on his right shoulder, a scar on his neck, and a scar on his right cheek. He had a white scaly scarf around his neck, and pink spiky hair.

Natsu looked down at Mavis a a few tears fell down his face before they quickly vanished as heat radiated from his body to an immense level. Scales appeared on the back of his arms all the way down the back of his hands, along the sides of his body, down the front of his legs, and on the top of his feet, as they also creeped onto the side of his face. He had entered his natural dragon force (**He used this against Mard Geer during the Tartaro Arc**).

Natsu said quietly, "First." Natsu glared up at Zeref as he yelled at the now white mage, "I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BY TO ERASE YOU!"

Zeref gave his normal smile, "Erase? Me?"

"AND WHO ELSE IS THERE?" Natsu yelled as he ran at Zeref as golden flames encircled his body.

Zeref said sadly, "You won't be able to do that, because I'm unable as well."

Natsu brought back his fist and coated it in golden flames, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He slammed his fist forwards as a torrent of golden flames shot out of it through the back of the guild hall destroying the wall. Natsu panted as he tried to regain his breath, "Sorry gramps… but I destroyed the guild again… along with Zeref." Suddenly the guild hall started to regenerate as crystal like pieces started to form together into Zeref. "WHAT?!" shouted Natsu in shock "he came back exactly how he was!"

Zeref gathered white magic around his hand as he said, "That is Fairy Heart's power. Time and space are now mine. It's and infinite power… one could say it's the "magic" that overcomes all magic." Zeref raised his hand and before Natsu could react he thrust it through Natsu's chest, "A power suited to end this world" Natsu yelled out in pain. Zeref said quietly, "There is one thing I forgot to tell you… you don't have to apologize to Makarov… because he is already dead. I hope you meet him in heaven." Natsu's eyes widened as he hit the ground. Zeref walked away as he whispered with sadness in his voice, "Goodbye… brother."

Zeref looked at the large door of Fairy tail as he raised his hands in an excited manar, "A new world will soon begin. This one's over. Let us make the door of Fairy Tail the door to the new world… BY CONNECTING THE GUILD'S DOOR WITH THE RAVINES OF TIME!" He looked at the now glowing doorway with fascination in his eyes, "Once I pass through this door, this world will crumble… and my world… will begin. Many have passed through this door, those getting out on a journey, and those returning from them."

He smiled, "Who would've imagined that Fairy Tail's would be the end and the beginning of this world too. How ironic" He looked down at his hand, "I will revive my life once more, with my mother and my father, and my little pink haired brother named Natsu. This world will be reset to 400 years ago!"

Zeref stepped towards the door as Natsu felt the wound on his chest being healed. He felt a large amount of magic power flowing through him, more than he had ever possessed on his own… stronger than Makarov, stronger than anyone, but not strong enough to overcome infinity. He stood up as he looked at Zeref, "Gramps always told me…" Zeref stopped moving as Natsu continued, "to live… TO LIVE FOR THIS WORLD!"

Natsu rushed at Zeref. Zeref side stepped, dodging Natsu's attack. Zeref took his leg and pressed it into the side of Natsu's knee breaking it as Natsu toppled to the ground as he screamed in pain. Zeref looked down at his brother, "There is no "this world"... you will soon learn that."

Zeref stepped through the door as he was engulfed in the bright light emanating off of it. Natsu looked up as the world started to get engulfed in light around him. He thought, 'I'm sorry, everyone…' he was waiting for himself to crumble like the rest of the world, but it never came. All he saw was the bright light.

He saw Zeref walk over to him through the blank place, but he was in his normal clothes. Zeref said, "You're going to need this in the new world." Zeref dropped a black ring with a large glowing white stone in it that radiated large amounts of magic power and a silver necklace with a red stone and a black stone on the front of it in a yin-yang style. He then tapped Natsu's forehead with one finger. Natsu felt a large amount of evil magic flow into his body, and then his head started hurting immensely as the glow around him intensified blinding him.

The glow died down as he looked around. The world around him was so different, and it looked so much bigger. All of the buildings were made of gray bricks with brown tiled roofs, and windows with no glass in them. The path on the ground was made of gravel instead of stone. At each window there were plants and there were horse and carts going along the road. All of the people were dressed strangely. They were all wearing robes and togas instead of what Natsu had seen in modern day.

He heard a high pitched voice yelling at him, "Natsu! We have to go! Dad's gladiator match is starting soon!" Natsu looked at the boy. He was wearing a gray robes with a white toga draped over it. He had black hair with a funny spike in the center of it. He had a kind caring smile, black eyes, and abnormally sharp teeth.

As Natsu gazed at him memories started to flow in. He saw his mother, her black hair that she kept in a high bun, along with the curvaceous figure she had. He saw his father, his short spiky pink hair, chiseled face, and defined muscular body. He saw his older brother, with the two of them next to each other, normally with Natsu trying to fight him, or get him to teach him magic. He had the memories of his younger self, before he died and was resurrected as a demon. He saw the Dragneel family. Zeref, his older brother, Ryu, his father, and Ulma, his mother.

He looked down at his body. He was wearing a white toga draped across his torso, and tan baggy pants with a brown sash holding them up. He also noticed that he was significantly younger than he was before, probably around 4 years old. He felt the two things in his hand. The necklace and the ring. He looked at the ring as he observed the magic power coming off of it and the glowing white stone on it. He placed the ring in his pocket as to not draw attention to it. He looked at the silver necklace as he opened up the locket on it. It had a picture of him and Zeref in it. He placed it around his neck.

He started remembering Fairy Tail and everything that happened there. His friends, that was the only thing he was thinking. He thought, 'if Zeref really reset the world, does that mean it is some time in the x300s? Will I ever see Fairy Tail again? If I stop Zeref from becoming the black wizard, will Fairy Tail ever be created?'

He was shaken from his thoughts when his brother was waving his hand in front of Natsu's face. Zeref said, "Common Natsu! We don't have all day!"

Natsu thought he should just act like a child. If he did that it wouldn't raise suspicion. He still needed to sort through the memories he just gained. Natsu replied happily, "Okay!" He grinned and ran after Zeref. Natsu had started a new life that he knew nothing about, but that time would soon pass.

* * *

_**I just want to let you people know that I am writing more chapters for this story, and already have 5 more written, I am just releasing them gradually instead of all at once. Please leave reviews so I know if you like the story. In this story I plan to have Natsu be much smarter and (SPOILERS) he will become the black wizard instead of Zeref. Tell me what you think. Btw, this will be a Nalu Fanfiction later on, but not until at least 10 chapters in, maybe more. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The two came to a high level filled with seats. It had a stone floor, with unpadded stone seats for people to sit on. They ran over to the railing to look down into the large stadium. It was much larger than the Grand Magic Games stadium. It was filled with people, cheering, and excitement. The middle area was a gladiator ring. It had a gravel floor with nothing else in it. The walls were high and made of gray brick, and there was one arch shaped door on each side of the oval shaped arena.

A man wearing pure white robes walked out into the center carrying something that looked like a microphone. The man announced, "Welcome everyone! Today is the annual 22nd Gladiatorial Games of x331! I am your host Kulma, and we have 4 very special contestants today." He gestured to the door, "our first one is Yami Steelman! He is one of the few lightning mages as it is one of the most difficult elements to control."

A tall man with blonde hair and silver armor walked out. He had a shield strapped to his back, and a sword at his hip. He wore armor plates that went down his thigh, then out from under them came black pants that were tucked into black boots. He had plates that went down his biceps but stopped just before his elbows revealing his arms they had glowing yellow marks similar to Acnologia's (**He is not a dragon slayer. Dragon slayer magic hasn't been created yet as the idea wasn't made until the late x390s by Irene Belserion**). He had yellow lightning crackling through his hair and his eyes had lightning flowing out of them.

"Our next contender is quite strong. He wields a rare magic that we haven't seen in a long time, and that is… Giant magic!" announced Kulma. The crowd erupted in cheers.

Natsu thought, 'Isn't that the same magic that Gramps uses?' He then looked back down at Yami and thought, 'He is pretty strong, but not stronger than me. Luckily my magic remained and got a large boost when Lucy wrote it into my book.'

Kulma continued, "This man is Ulmis Dryer!" He had a white set of armor that clad him from head to toe. He had no weapons on him.

Natsu's mouth dropped. He thought, 'THAT IS GRAMP'S ANCESTOR!?'

Kulam continued, "Next we have our youngest contender in history at only 16 years old and a strong wielder of chaos magic (**Chaos MAGIC, not dragonslayer magic. He just uses regular for the time being**)… Acnologia Bloodborne!" The crowd cheered again as the contender walked out. He looked like Acnologia normally did with his dark skin and dark blue hair, although it was about the length of Natsu's. He had his green piercing eyes, and he had the same blue marks, albeit smaller and less of them. He donned black armor that only covered his torso. He wore back baggy pants which were tucked into brown boots. He had a black sword at his hip.

Natsu's mouth dropped as he stared at Acnologia. Natsu thought, 'So this is how Zeref-nii knew Acnologia.' Natsu almost screamed as he realized that he had just addressed his brother as his actual brother.

Kulam said with a grin, "And now for our 10 year reigning champion, the blazing inferno weilding fire magic, and a wielder of solar magic… Ryu Dragneel!" Natsu's father walked out. He had much shorter hair than Natsu, although it was still unkept and spiky. He had chiseled features on his face that gave him a piercing appearance. He had a strong gaze that came from his onyx black eyes. He grinned with an identical smile to Natsu showcasing his abnormally sharp teeth. He wore no armor, only wearing a red open front vest revealing his torso and beige pants that were being held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle. He had a sword on his right hip, and two daggers on his left.

Ryu grinned as he looked up at Natsu. Natsu instinctively yelled, "Go dad!" Natsu recoiled a bit at his actions. He had only just seen the person, but for him it felt like he had known him his whole life. Natsu looked to his left o see his brother also cheering on his father. Natsu didn't know what was happening. He instantly accepted the person who was in the stadium as his father, and the person next to him, Zeref, as his brother. It was as if he was living a life had had never known.

He started wondering if he would ever be able to see Igneel again. Zeref had told him in his previous life that Natsu and his parents died in a dragon attack, but if he could still use his magic, what would happen if he stopped the dragon attack? Would Zeref never become the black wizard? Would Fairy Tail never be created? Would he never become a demon? All these questions were running through his head when he was shaken from his thoughts by the announcer.

Kulma said, "let's get ready for our first fight of the day… Acnologia Bloodborne versus Ulmis Dyer!"

The two stepped out to either side of the stadium. Acnologia drew his sword as Ulmis got into a fighting stance. Kulma said, "Preferably no killing. The fight will go on until one of you is unable to fight or dies in battle. Preferably don't use underhanded tactics and fight fair." He then smiled, "With that out of the way… BEGIN!"

Acnologia coated his sword in blue energy before yelling, "**Chaos blast wave!**"

A large inferno of blue energy shot out of his sword tearing up the ground below it as it approached Ulmis. Ulmis raised his hands as the grew to a monstrous size to block the attack. It collided with his hand creating a large explosion of blue energy and launching large amounts of dust and debris into the air. The audience went silent.

As the dust settled they saw Ulmis with his hands up enlarged, completely blocking the attack. Acnologia however was already on the move forward to attack him and he raised his hand and yelled, "**Chaos Typhoon**!" A swirling ball of blue energy formed in front of his hands as he launched it al Ulmis.

It collided with him and knocked him back, but he raised a giant hand over Acnologia and swatted him into the side of the arena creating a large human shaped crater. Acnologia climbed out of the hold in the wall, his armor now sporting a few cracks, similar to Ulmis's.

Natsu starred in awe at the battle. Normally he wouldn't be this shocked with a battle, but the types of magic the two combatants were using was very intriguing to him. Natsu then realized he was actually thinking about something, that being who everyone was, and thought, "_when did I get smart_?"

In the area Acnologia sliced across with his sword shouting, "**Chaos Cutting Edge**!" A thin wave of energy flew out of his sword and collided with Ulmis's left hand leaving a large gash on in as Ulmis cried out in pain, before he took his right hand and swatted at Acnologia knocking him flat into the ground as he tumbled into the wall of the arena.

Acnologia climbed out of the wall, his armor now shattered apart completely leaving him bare chested, breathing heavily and covered in cuts from the rocks and bricks of the arena. He raised his sword shakily, before a menichale grin made its way onto his face. He then shouted, "**Chaos Armor**!"

Blue energy swirled around his body before solidifying into a rather bulky blue set of armor that was slightly transparent. It had large black spikes covering it, and the only exposed part of his body was his eyes, and from the look in them you could only guess the crazed expression on his face.

Ulmis looked on as a grin made its way onto his face, "I was hoping you had something better than those spells." He then started to grown in size until he was at least 50 feet tall. He then slammed one of his enlarged fists into the ground, creating a shockwave from the point of impact and knocking large amounts of debris and dust into the air.

This obscured the battle from view, before Acnologia jumped out of the dust, his armor unharmed, as he rammed into Ulmis, the spikes on Acnologia's armor puncturing Ulmis's skin. Acnologia fell to the ground as he landed on his feet. Ulmis now had a few cust and buses littering his body, and the wear was showing as he breathed heavily and blood poured out of the newly cut wounds.

The announcer shouted over the battle, "This seems like quite the development! Acnologia seems to have wounded Ulmis! This battle seems like it could go either way!"

Ulmis raised his hand and attempted to smash Acnologia's armor into pieces with a fist, but Acnologia was to agile and effortlessly dodged his fist, kicking more dust into the air, obscuring Ulmis's view of the arena.

He looked around frantically to see if he could find Acnologia, but he then felt a sharp pain in his heal. He looked down and saw a large gash, before he felt another one on the back of his knee causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. He started to shrink down as he was covered in the yellow glow.

He listened intently before he heard footsteps behind him, and instantly reached out his hand, enlarging it to a monstrous size. He caught something and pulled it out of the dust cloud revealing it to be Acnologia, now with very cracked armor. He squeezed tighter on the armor as blood started to poor out of where the armor had pierced his skin, but he continued to crush it as more and more cracks appeared.

Acnologia was trying to struggle against Ulmis's tight grip, but to no avail. Acnologia started to become short on breath as he was having trouble breathing from the pressure Ulmis was applying to the outside of his body. Soon Acnologia passed out from lack of oxygen and the pain he was feeling from being crushed. Ulmis dropped him to the ground.

"The winner is Ulmis Dryer!"

_**I hope you liked the second chapter. I worked really hard on this one, and I thought including Acnologia was going to be cool. Please leave reviews and feedback so I know what you think. I am currently working on chapter 3, so that will come out at some point (I don't know when. If I don't get it written in the next week it won't be out for another month at a minimum, so I will try and get it out to you guys). I can make this a NaVis story if you guys really want, but I think Natsu would still care a lot for Lucy, so that is my reasoning for Nalu and what I am most likely going to do.**_


End file.
